


Captivity

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles is being held captive by the Argents - as is a huge black wolf.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 20
Kudos: 384





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



“So, what are you in for? Despite our prolonged acquaintance, you still haven’t told me.” Stiles looked at the wolf through the bars that separated them. “They don’t strike me as the type to be running a wildlife sanctuary and wolves are not normally found in California.”

The wolf flicked bored blue eyes towards him before resting its muzzle on its front paws and returning to staring at the nothing that was their shared prison. 

“Those eyes are yours are particularly striking – I don’t think I’ve ever seen that shade of blue before in nature.” A twitch of an ear was his only response. “They’ve taken me because they want my Dad to back off on his investigation – looks like he was getting a little too close to their whole gun-running gig or something. Of course, more fool them – for him to back off, first he’d have to notice I was gone and second, he’d have to give a shiny shit.”

The wolf turned its head towards him slightly. 

“Not that he does – give a shiny shit, I mean. Not since my Mom died anyway. I think he blames me – well, I _know_ he blames me. But then he feels guilty because he knows it wasn’t my fault and he can’t face me. So – yeah, general avoidance and parental abandonment all around.”

Stiles got to his feet and took a tour around his cell, stretching his legs and wind-milling his arms to get the circulation flowing.

“I’m kinda surprised you haven’t managed to break out of here by now. I mean – you’re a **big** guy – what do you weigh? Over 250 lbs? You should have been able to smash down that teeny weeny cell door no problem. I wonder, does that mean you _want_ to be here? Strange choice if you ask me – not a lot of greenery around. And the food has been _terrible_. Well, mine has been anyway.”

Sitting down on the cot-bed, he put his chin into his hands and observed the wolf. 

“Does this mean I get to name you? I always wanted a pet but, parental abandonment and all that kinda meant that wasn’t going to happen. Probably for the best. My friend Scott got a goldfish when he was ten and managed to kill it in three days. He cried the whole time we gave it a funeral down the toilet.” He sighed. “I actually don’t think he was crying about the fish to be fair – I think it was more about his Dad. Complete and utter douche – mean too – but Scott loved him and when he left, it made him sad. I even offered him my Marvel comics to cheer him up but it didn’t work.”

The door opened and two men entered the room, followed by an old guy and a girl he recognised.

“Hey Allison! Any homework I should be getting on with? I’m ahead in most of my classes but still, never hurts to do a bit of studying when you have some down time!”

“Does he ever shut up?” the older guy said, scowling at Stiles.

“No, Grandad, he really doesn’t. Hello, Stiles.” Allison smiled at him, keeping away from the bars. No surprise there – the last time she had visited and got too close, he’d managed to grab her by the hair and slam her face into the bars. 

“Good to see the bruising has gone down – although your nose is still a little bent,” Stiles said, gesturing to her face. “Does Scott still think you’re beautiful? And how _did_ you explain it?”

“Of course Scott still thinks I’m beautiful – especially as I’m consoling him while he worries about you,” she replied, hand going to her nose before dropping to her side.

“You know, I tried telling Scott – any girl who looks this much like a Disney Princess has _got_ to be too good to be true, but he didn’t listen!” Stiles said. “You should take your whole Snow White shtick on the stage – it’s very effective.”

“Fuck off, Stiles,” Allison said and Stiles merely grinned at making her lose her temper. “Unfortunately, your father is proving to be a little recalcitrant. You’d think with his baby boy missing, he’d be tearing the town apart looking for you, but nope, he’s still putting his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Hey – I did _try_ to tell you about him. Man’s like a bloodhound when he gets onto something – just won’t let up,” Stiles replied cheerfully.

Allison turned to her grandfather. 

“Maybe if we sent him a little something – a finger or an ear – that would give him a hint to leave well enough alone.” The old man smiled at her, evil emanating from his face.

“I do like the way you think, Allison. Much more like your Aunt Kate than your father.”

“Dad was never very good about seeing the bigger picture,” she replied.

“We’re at the slicing and dicing portion of my visit?” Stiles said, getting to his feet. “Can’t say I didn’t expect it.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the wolf was playing possum, eyes open in slits so that it could observe what was happening whilst appearing to be asleep. 

“You seem amazingly sanguine about the whole thing,” Allison said, “considering we’re talking about slicing off body parts I mean.”

“Would me crying make any difference? I mean – psychopath, sociopath – what _is_ the difference between those? Me shedding a few tears isn’t going to make a blind bit of difference.”

“Oh, I understand other people’s feelings – I just don’t care about them,” Allison said, folding her arms over her chest. “We need you to record a message for your father – give him a little nudge. If that doesn’t work, then we’ll start taking body parts.”

“Sounds more than fair to me,” Stiles said, inwardly relieved that the actual physical harm wasn’t going to begin immediately. “What would you like me to say?”

* * *

Peter couldn’t figure out if the boy was touched in the head or had a death wish. Either way, how he continued to mouth off at the hunters was entertaining at least. 

Argent and his grand-daughter left with the recorded message, although whether it would garner the response they were looking for was anyone’s guess. The boy had sounded way too cheerful for it to have the impact they were looking for. Once the hunters had left the room, Peter turned his eyes onto the boy. 

He had sunk back onto the cot-bed, hands over his eyes and taking deep breaths. 

“Damn, Blue, that was scary,” Stiles said, sitting up again. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Blue. It’s the eyes – really striking dude.” Opening his eyes fully, Peter got to his feet and walked to the bars separating them. “Whoa, hello, getting closer – does that mean we’re friends? I mean, that would be cool – better than you eating me at least. I think I’d be too stringy for the effort involved personally.”

Stiles got to his feet and walked over to the bars, standing an arms’ length away, reassuring Peter that he did have _some_ self-preservation instincts.

“Why **do** they have you in here?” The door opened again, Allison returning with her mother. “Oh look, Bitches Reunited!” Stiles said.

“Shut up, Stiles – this has nothing to do with you.” Allison walked up the bars of Peter’s cage, a stun baton in her hand. 

“What the fuck are you doing with that thing?” Stiles exclaimed.

“It’s how you handle animals,” Allison said, sliding it through the bars and pressing the button so that the sizzle of electricity was loud in the air. “Isn’t that right, mutt?”

Peter slunk towards the back of the cell, as far away from the baton as he could get. He was slowly rebuilding his strength – they seriously underestimated werewolves if they thought that they were wearing him down – but being hit by that thing was never pleasant. 

“Is it absolutely necessary for the boy to see this?” Victoria said and Stiles appeared shocked.

“Oh my God, is there actually a maternal bone in your body?”

“It hardly matters if he sees this or not – its not like anyone will believe him. They’ll simply think it’s trauma from the kidnapping – **if** we ever release him.”

“Fine. But body disposal isn’t as simple as your grandfather seems to think and I hate having to clean up after other people’s messes,” Victoria said.

“Nope – I was right all along. No fine feelings in you!”

“Will you just shut up?!” Allison shouted, shoving the baton through the bars and stunning Stiles who flew backwards, landing against the far wall with a thud. Peter growled, rushing towards the bars and snapping at her. She took the chance presented, zapping him with the baton enough to make him whine at the pain.

“No you fucking don’t!” Stiles said groggily, staggering forwards and shoving her arm back through the bars and away from Peter. Angered, she zapped Stiles again and he slumped to the floor, his body shaking with the shock, the acrid aroma of urine filling the air. Enraged by her actions, Peter slammed himself against the bars, grabbing her arm with his teeth. They struggled, the baton dropping to the floor, Victoria pulling ineffectually at Allison in at an attempt to free her from Peter’s grasp. He dug his fangs in deep, tasting blood as he shook his head from side to side, causing maximum damage. 

Allison was screaming, blood gushing from the wound whilst Victoria began punching Peter between the eyes in an attempt to get him to let go. The sound of a long, loud howl was music to his ears and Peter held on despite the pain from Victoria’s blows. The door flew open and two wolves and a woman entered the room, instantly taking in what was going on. 

The wolves attacked the Argent women, dragging them away from the bars of the cell, whilst the woman began fumbling with a set of keys in her hand.

“Jesus Christ, Peter – we’ve been looking for you for weeks!” He whined in response, backing away from the cell door and letting his sister push it open once she had found the correct key. Talia knelt, grabbing him in a tight hug as she ran her hands up and down his body searching for injuries. “Those fucking Argents – I swear to God, I don’t care what the Council say this time, I am going to end them!”

Reassured that he was okay, she got to her feet and turned to see what Derek and Laura had accomplished. Victoria and Allison lay on the ground, cable ties used to bind their hands behind their backs, whilst Laura and Derek moved forward to hug their uncle.

“We need you to change back, Peter – I have no idea how long you’ve been kept in wolf form, but I’m a little worried it’s been too long,” Talia said, before turning to the other cell. “Who the hell is that?”

“Looks like the Sheriff’s boy,” Derek replied, stepping close to the bars and looking down at the unconscious young man. “He’s been missing for at least a week. Should we take him or – “

“We should leave him – the police are coming and they can reunite him with his father,” Talia said, turning back to Peter. Realising that they were going to leave Stiles behind and unable to accept the idea, Peter forced himself through the change. It was painful – far more painful than it should be, and he staggered slightly once he was bipedal once more.

“He comes with us.” His voice was rusty from lack of use, and he leaned gratefully into Laura’s support.

“Peter – he’s the Sheriff’s son! Who knows what he saw and – “

“I’m not leaving without him!” Peter shouted, aggravated when his voice refused to cooperate. “Talia – he comes with us.” He reached out and took his sister’s arm, forcing her to turn and face him. “I – I need him to come with us.”

Staring into his eyes, Talia nodded her acceptance of his words.

“Okay. Derek – grab him. Let’s go – we have all the evidence we need to present to the Council and I want to get you home, get you checked out,” she said. “And – him. What happened?”

“The little bitch hit him with the stun baton – twice. I think it was set for a wolf, so God knows what it did to him,” Peter managed to explain as they began to walk out of the room. He looked over his shoulder, reassuring himself that Derek was following and carrying Stiles with him. “Deaton can look him over first – make sure he’s okay.”

“Peter – you are going to have **so** much explaining to do,” Talia said before leading them out of the house and towards the waiting vehicles.

* * *

Everything hurt – like, _really_ hurt, and Stiles was wondering whether or not it would be possible to simply remain unconscious. The last thing he remembered was wrestling with Allison when she tried to use the stun baton on the wolf – he couldn’t stand by and let her use it on the animal, no matter the cost to himself. The wolf had leapt to his defence and been zapped for its trouble, and he wondered just how much damage the bitch had managed to cause.

Stiles opened his eyes, blinking in the dimness of the room. He most definitely wasn’t in his cell any longer. In fact, he didn’t recognise where he was. The bed he was lying on was incredibly comfortable, the sheets beneath his aching body soft and almost caressing his naked flesh. Stiles lifted the heavy blankets that covered him, confirming that yes, he was completely naked. 

A glance around the room showed sumptuous and luxurious furnishings, velvet curtains keeping out the light, a leather couch in front of what looked like a real log fire an inviting vista. A snuffling sound to his right had him turning his head and he saw that a man was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He was handsome, strong features with soft-looking lips, a firm chin beneath a sculpted goatee and a thick neck that was uncomfortably arched back in slumber.

He didn’t recognise him.

As he watched, the man slowly woke up, eyes flickering open before focusing on Stiles and realising that he was awake. Stiles was too warm and comfortable to be alarmed, staring into the other man’s eyes before a slow realisation came to him.

“Blue!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My poorly sick brain doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on any of my chaptered fics, so I'm working on my Alphabet Challenge. Most of these are going to be one-shots - sorry!
> 
> I hope you guys are taking care of yourselves  
> Stay safe, stay sane and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x


End file.
